Kotori and the Birds
by Exotos135
Summary: Kotori's whistling catches the attention of some birds. Silent one-shot.


**There are times where you gotta challenge yourself, times where you gotta expand your horizons, and times where you gotta get out of your comfort zone.**

 **This story is an example of all three of those things.**

 **A Love Live fanfic-and by extension, an Anime fanfic-coming from someone who writes mostly for Western Animation, one without any dialogue whatsoever.**

 **I've only done this kind of thing once before, and now, it's time to give it another shot.**

 **Also, this is just a short fanfic I wrote for fun, and it's not meant to be taken seriously. I'm not trying to shield myself from criticism, I just want to make that clear.**

 **And now, onto the story! :)**

* * *

It was a lovely summar day in the school, with the principal's daughter, Kotori Minami, sitting on a bench leisurely enjoying recess while she still could.

As she enjoyed the blissful peace around her, Kotori quickly noticed a couple of birds nearby, chirping to each other as if they were talking about something.

Soon after, Kotori noticed a pigeon walking nearby, and remembering she had some bread crumbs on her bag-because of course she did-she took some of them out and whistled to get the pigeon's attention.

However, while the pigeon stared at her, the birds from nearby slowly approached her, then stopped when she paused her whistling, upset that the pigeon seemed to ignore her.

Kotori then whistled a different tune, and the birds moved to the rhytim of it, while some more birds joined Kotori's other side, right at the point where she noticed the birds gathering around her.

She then slowly stood up and took a couple steps forward, with the birds staring at her the whole way through. She then turned around, then whistled while slowly raising her hand.

This made the birds to "sing" in the same tune, slowly getting up before they stopped when Kotori stopped as well.

Then Kotori repeated the whistle, this time with her arm going down, and the birds went down as they imitated the whistle, and once again stopped as soon as Kotori did.

The girl smiled as she got an idea, then reached for her back and took out a ruler, because of course she would.

She then aimed the ruler at some of the birds, and whistled a tune, with the bird the ruler was aimed at "singing" in unison while the other birds remained silent, and moved slightly up and down.

And as Kotori continued to sing, she moved the ruler to the other birds, one by one, with the pointed bird singing and the other birds remaining silent and "Dancing" to the theme.

Even the pigeon "danced" a little.

However, Kotori eventually found herself short on breath, and she suddenly stopped the "whistle-singing" to catch her breath, just in time for the bell to ring and signal the end of recess. And with that, Kotori saved the ruler, bid farewell to the birds, and walked back to the classroom...

With the birds still looking at her.

 ** _Kotori's Classroom..._**

The girl sat on a desk close to a window, because of course she sat on a desk close to a window, listening intently on the teacher's lecture while blissfully unaware of the birds from before gathering on a tree branch outside.

Once all of them were gathered, they stared at Kotori, who was still oblivious to their existence as she wrote down the teacher's lecture.

This continued until the lecture finished, and there was a short break while the next teacher got prepared. During this break, Kotori whistled the team of Muse's next musical number while thinking of potential dances, and at this point, the birds sang and caught Kotori's attention.

Surprised at the birds even bothered to stay with her after recess, the girl got an idea and started to whistle the rest of the song, hoping the birds would do some odd movements she could translate into a dance.

Naturally, they just bobbled up and down like before.

And just then the next teacher arrived, forcing the girl to cut the "dancing birds" deal short.

 ** _After School..._**

Kotori leaned against the school gate, waiting for Honoka and Umi so she could walk home together with her childhood friends. That, or walk to the station, anyway.

As she waited, the birds from before flew down to Kotori's side, surprising the girl once again. They seemed to be rather persistent in getting to hear Kotori whistle again.

Then, seeing Honoka and Umi seemingly weren't coming for a while, Kotori snapped her fingers and got an idea: She bobbed her body up and down a little as she remembered the melody of the new Muse song, with the birds imitating her motions before she started whistling.

After a while, one of the birds actually danced differently from the others: They moved their body to the right and raised its wings high, before moving it to the opposite side, then opening and closing their right wing, then left wing, before they spun around and stopped before spreading their wings.

Kotori tried to imitate the motions next: She moved her arms and body to her right, then did the same to her left, before she stopped in place and raised and lowered her right shoulder, repeat for the left shoulder, then her right shoulder, before she spun around, stopped, and spread her arms wide with a smile.

The girl took a moment to catch her breath before she resumed her whistling, this time switching to a different song's melody.

Another bird soon changed its motions: This one moved its rear end left and right, then moved its legs rapidly like a Russian dance before it stopped, opened its wings, then moved the right one to the left and slowly moved it to the other side, forming a half-circular motion.

Kotori repeated the movement soon after: She shook her hips left and right once, then did the Russian dance thing before she spread her left arm, clapped, and moved her right arm in a half-circular motion with a smile.

Another short break later, Kotori tried to think of another melody she could use, being so immersed on the dancing with birds that she didn't notice Honoka and Umi standing nearby.

Umi tried to speak, but Honoka stopped her and whistled an idea to her. Umi raised a confused eyebrow at her friend, who nodded and promptly took out a boombox from her back, because of course she was hiding one of those.

She then put it down, hit the "play" button, and she and Umi hid as soon as the music started. They took a peek out of their hiding spot, and saw Kotori smiling as she got an idea and the birds flew right to her side, ready to act as her dancing partners.

Kotori whistled and started dancing with an elegant air as the birds sang and followed her motions. They got on the tip of their toes and moved to their right, then left, then spun around before they hugged themselves, and promptly spread their arms while moving their hips left to right and back again.

Umi's jaw dropped while Honoka smiled wide, with joy in her eyes.

And so Kotori and the birds continued their dance and song: They whistled as they walked on the tips of their toes, before spinning as they put a hand on the back of their head, and lifted their open hands and wings.

Then, they spun at a slower pace as they started to get down on their knees, until they got on one knee and broke their fall with their free arm, with the arms and wings behind their heads slowly coming out to get down and help them stand back up, followed by them raising them high with a victorious whistle as the song came to an end.

Whatever Honoka had intended to do, one thing was for certain: She and Umi were impressed. Or at the very least, greatly amused.

With the song over, the duo came out of hiding and wildly clapped at Kotori and the birds, startling the girl in the process.

As Honoka and Umi congratulated her, though, Kotori noticed the boombox nearby, then pointed at Honoka as she put two and two together.

The girl just nodded with a cheerful smile while Umi pointed at her, with a look saying "this was her idea."

Kotori pointed at the birds, and the duo nodded in unison, Umi sporting a reassuring smile while Honoka sported a blissfully unaware one.

Embarrassed about the revelation, Kotori flushed and covered her face before she ran away, with Honoka and Umi chasing after her as the birds repeatedly pecked, furious that the girls had made their orchestra master run away.


End file.
